The Composer and the Choreographer
by digigirl02
Summary: Various drabbles written in response to both jdphoenix’s call to fanfiction, and DC Worlds challenge.
1. Friends

Disclaimer-I do not own HSM.

Friends

Why do I feel so guilty, I wondered as I sat by Taylor at the Wildcat's table. After all these years of being in the shadows I have finally made some new friends. Friends who actually liked me, for me, and not just because of my talents. I was finally in with the in crowd, just as I always wanted to be. So why do it feel so wrong, I asked myself after glancing over at my old table, where I caught a glimpse of my friend from the drama club. My spot next to him vacant.


	2. Secrets

A/N-Thanks for the response I've already received for the first chapter.

Secrets

It's hard to keep secrets, especially with a sister like Sharpay, Ryan thought as he glance over to the petite piano player one day during practice, watching her effortless play the piano. He smiled, she sure is special, he thought to himself, catching the shy girl's eyes. It''s too bad she doesn't know it yet, he thought sadly,as she continued playing, but for now it's my little secret.


	3. Knight

Knight

"Come on," urged Kelsi as the two neared the Julliard common room, the party already in full swing. "We don't want to be late."

Ryan stopped."I don't know if I could do this," he replied. "I feel a bit awkward."

"Come on," urged Kelsi again, as she pushed her boyfriend through the door. "These costumes were your idea in the first place," she reminded him. "And besides," she added, noticed his forlorn expression."You make for a cute knight in shinning armor."


	4. Gift

Gift

Kelsi has always been told by others about what a gift she had. But the quiet girl never really believed it. That was until one morning in the music room, when Kelsi was working on Troy and Gabby's number for the musical. Intent on finishing, she didn't notice Ryan coming in. After sitting beside her on the piano, he helped her finish the song. It was then, after they finished singing that he told her that she had a gift. And, she believed him.


	5. Take My Hand

Take my hand

"Come on Kels"

"But I am scared," replied the afore motioned girl,"What if coming here was a huge mistake, and nobody likes me?"

"Well, first of all," he replied to his friend. "I like you."

"Besides you."

"And secondly, you really are talented. That's why you got accepted in the first place. Stop trying to sell yourself short."

"But I still am a bit nervous."

"Well don't be," he reassured her as he offered out his hand as the two headed to the admin building at Julliard."I'll be with you every step of the way. All you need to do is take my hand."


	6. The Saxaphone

The Saxophone

"What's you looking at,"Ryan asked his wife one rainy day.

"Just some old yearbooks."

"Is that so," he teased peeking at the book in her hand. "I don't remember this one."

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "That's because the book came out before you two moved here," she replied. "See," she said pointing to where it said the year 1999-2000.

"Oh," answered Ryan, as he sat down beside her. "Everyone looks so funny," he remarked pointing to Troy Bolton's picture. Kelsi swatted his arm. "But in all seriousness, where's your picture?"

"I was gone that day," replied Kelsi, "although they did get a picture of me in band."

"Ooh, let me see."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine," she replied turning it to the page. "That's me on the left second row."

"Wow," replied Ryan as he looked at a younger version of his wife, "I never knew you played the saxophone."


	7. Patience

Patience

Patience is a virtue, though Ryan as he sat on the Nielson's couch waiting for Kelsi to finish. It was prom night and Ryan had already been there for a half hour. I hope she finishes soon, thought Ryan as he adjusted his tie while trying to ignore the glazes coming from Kelsi's father and younger brother. We don't want to be late. Ryan was especially foward to the night and was anxious to spend as much as with Kelsi as he could before curfew. Come on, come on, he thought looking at his watch for the umpteenth time. Just then he noticed Kelsi walking down the stairs as beautiful as usual that he realized it was worth the wait.


	8. Phone Call

Phone Call

"Hello, Kelsi speaking."

"Hello, Miss. Evans, this is Dr. Applegate calling with your test results."

Breath Kelsi, she reminded herself. True, she has been sick for the last two weeks, but it she wasn't expecting anything to be wrong. "What is it," she asked once she steadied her breath.

"Well," said her doctor with a hint of a smile in his voice. "I just called to congratulate on your pregnancy."

Pregnant, thought Kelsi, of course, why didn't I think of that first."Thanks doctor," she replied as she hang up the phone.

"Who was that," asked her husband as he entered the kitchen.

"Dr. Applegate with the test results."

"And?"

"Let's just say that its good thing, we have a big house," she replied.

Just then Ryan fainted.


	9. Blue Jeans

Blue Jeans

"Tell me the truth," Kelsi asked her husband one night during supper. "Do you think I am fat?"

Ryan nearly chocked on his chicken. "Why do you ask that," he finally asked.

"Because," Kelsi replied in a I-can't-believe-you-don't-already-know tone, "My favorite pair of blue jeans don't fit anymore."

Ryan gazed sympathetically at his wife."You know its because you are pregnant dear," he replied.

Kelsi sighed. "I know." she answered. "But I still feel like a whale."

Ryan went over and gave his wife a big hug. "You're not fat," he replied giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "you're beautiful."


	10. Pride

Pride

By the age of 24, Ryan Evans has had a lot to be proud of. From his first dance recital, to his first starring role, to winning the big game in Little League, Ryan's life was filled with many accomplishments. But if someone were to ask him what his proudest moment would be, they may be a bit surprised. For it wouldn't be when he received the Star Dazzle Award at the Lava Springs talent show. Nor, would it have been the time he was accepted into Julliard for his choreography in the senior musical. Nor would it be, for his current job as choreographer for the Broadway musical, Cats. It would have been of that spring day that he spent in the hospital. The day he sat beside his wife as he held in his hand his daughter for the first time. It would have been the day Ryan Evans became a father.


	11. Smile

Smile

There was a lot more to Ryan Evans that what meets the eyes. If you were to ask his classmates to describe him you would get various responses. Some would say that he's cold and heartless like his sister. Others would say he's a bit odd or perhaps even queer. While others would say he is your typical rich kid; the type born with a silver spoon in their mouth. But what they wouldn't know is the truth. Of a guy ridden with insecurities who first got involved in theatre was for a way for his parents to notice him. A guy raised by nannies whose parents rather hand him money then give him a hug. One whose best friend is his twin sister, who has enough problems of her own. What they fail to see in front of them is an sweet intelligent guy, one with a wicked sense of humor, and a talent for baseball. What they fail to see is the guy behind the smile

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. And hope everyone is having a Happy Thanksgiving.


	12. Failure

Failure

Failure, even as a young girl, Kelsi Nielson feared failure. There was something about it that terrified her more then anything else. Perhaps it was because failure often led to rejection,and Kelsi feared rejection. Or because failure sometimes led to the unknown, and Kelsi feared the unknown. Or perhaps because failure may mean loss, and after having her mother leaving the family shorty after her brother's birth, Kelsi hated loss. But whatever the reason was Kelsi was afraid of failure. And, as she sat by the piano working on her piece for the Senior Musical, she hoped it wasn't a failure


	13. Dare

Dare

"So what do you think, " Kelsi heard a voice behind her ask.

Kelsi turned around. "What happened to your hair," she asked staring at his ebony locks.

"Some guys from dance class dared me to change my hairstyle," he replied with a sheepish grin.

"I would have never guess that you would be one to submit to peer pressure," teased Kelsi.

Ryan shrugged. "I needed to break away from my sister's shadow sometime," he explained. "So I was like way not now. And besides," he added. "You never did answer my question."

Kelsi ran her fingers through his hair. "It's different," she replied thoughtfully, "but it fits you well."


	14. Mistake

Mistake

"Your making a huge mistake," Vance Evans warned his 21 year old son.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I love her father," he replied."Why can't you see it?"

"Son, his father replied sternly. "You can't be serious, your an Evans with a reputation to uphold, why would you want to be with _that common girl, _when you could be with someone more respectable, someone like Emily," he asked.

"Because father," he replied fusteratedly. "It's not about money or status, but about what makes _Me _happy, and Kelsi makes me happy. And, nothing you could say will change my mind."

"But son...."

"You just don't get it," snapped Ryan as he left the room. "I am not like you or mom."

Vance sighed. What did he see in that girl, he wondered as he returned to reading the Sunday paper.


	15. Opera

Opera

Although he enjoyed grumbling and complaining about them, Ryan secretly enjoyed operas. Tonight was the opening of "Bethrothal in a Monastery," and Ryan was planning of taking his girlfriend of three years to see it. What made the night even more special was the fact it was Kelsi's birthday. After boarding the subway, Ryan nervously played with a box he had hidden in his coat jacket. It's now or never, he thought to himself as he and Kelsi took a seat by a very pregnant woman. Lost in thought he didn't notice the power outtage nor the woman until she announced that her water broke. Quickly reacting, Kelsi stayed with the woman, while Ryan attempted to find help. After no avail he returned. "How is she doing," he asked, as Kelsi wiped the woman's forehead.

"Not good," she answered. "She is already dialating."

"How far along are the contractions?"

"About 11 minutes."

"Good, that buys us some time."

The woman screamed, "I need my husband," she yelled.

"Where is he, mam?"

"At work."

"And where is that?"

"In the Bronx."

Great thought Ryan, just what we needed. To the woman he asked. "Can I have his name and number."

After receiving the information Ryan called the man."Your wife is in labor," he informed him.

After saying a few choice words, the man asked for more information.

After giving the man the details, he headed back the where his girlfriend and the woman were. "How is she doing," he asked.

"Not good," she answered. "She is now fully dilated."

Ryan swore, "Not good," he replied, sitting by the woman. "We don't have much time." After grabbing more towels, he told the lady to push. After about ten minutes later they heard a cry.

"Are you okay," Ryan whispered to Kelsi as the two watched the intimate scene in front of them.

Kelsi nodded. "And you," she asked as Ryan held her in his arms.

"We missed the show," he answered, as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know," she replied, noticing the tears in his own eyes.

"But I wanted tonight to be special."

"But it is," she answered as she wiped away his tears.

Ryan was silent for a moment. "Kelsi," he finally asked taking off his hat and getting one knee while pulling the box out of his pocket.

"Yes Ryan."

"Will you marry me?"

A/N- Sorry, this chapter is a bit on the long side and highly unrealistic but hey, this is fanficton. Another thing is I never delivered a child before, so sorry if I got any of the details.(besides the incedibly short labor and two music students delieving a child) wrong.


	16. Pizza

Pizza

A/N-Yay, I am up to 20 reviews, thanks to everyone who reviewed.

It's not like it's a big deal, Kelsi Nielson thought to herself as she by herself in the dinning room table, her birthday pizza getting cold. After all, she reasoned, all thirteen is is twelve and twelve months; it's not like I am turning sixteen or anything like that. But still she wished that she had someone to share her birthday with. Even after her father suggested that she'd invite some of her classmates over she hesitated. After all, there was a big basketball game that night and she didn't want to inconvenience any of her classmates. I wonder what he's doing right now, thought Kelsi referring to her classmate and somewhat friend, Ryan, whom just moved there that fall. Just then she heard the doorbell ring."Can you get the door honey," asked her father.

Kelsi sighed,"Coming," she replied as she made her way to the door. It's probably one of dad's business partners, she thought bitterly, definitely not someone for me.

Just then she opened the door."Happy birthday," replied the afore metioned boy, as he smiled at her holding her gift. "I just came by to say hi."

Kelsi smiled, "Come in," she answered as she invited the boy in. "We have some pizza here if you want any."


	17. Game

Game

"Thanks again for the help," Troy Bolton said as he handed the substitute mascot a towel.

Ryan grinned." No problem," he replied as he took of the head of the costume. "I was happy to help out." And he was, for never in a million years did he'd think he'll be friends with the Wildcats, but over summer vacation, he grew closer to the gang, and Kelsi. As the team continued their chatter, Ryan played back his embarrassing moment. Why am I suddenly so nervous around her, he thought, remembering how he tripped earlier that day after catching sight of Kelsi in the bleachers. Were just friends, he reasoned, nothing more.

"So, what are you thinking about," asked Chad catching Ryan off guard.

"Nothing," replied Ryan not looking his friend in the eye.

"Are you sure," he asked. "You seemed a bit off today."

"Just because I tripped," Ryan replied. "It's not like it's a big deal. Even the best dancers trip from time to time."

"Are you sure," Chad asked again. "'Cause I swear it looked like it was because of a girl. Do you have your eyes on a certain someone," he asked, teasing his friend.

Am I that transparrent thought Ryan, that even Chad Danforth can see it. "It was nothing," he replied. "Why would it be anything different." he asked, hoping that they wouldn't catch the lie.


	18. Hate

Hate

Contrary to popular belief Sharpay didn't hate Kelsi. In fact, she found the quiet pianist to be quite tolerable and someone she could easliy use her own gain. Sure, there was times that she did feel a bit guilty about making the girl change her song. But that was just the nature of the business, and the girl was a stepping stone for bigger and better things. In fact the only thing Sharpay found irratiating about Kelsi was Ryan's crush on her. Otherwise at times Sharpay could see herself friends with the girl, even if she would never admit it.


	19. Support

Support

"Are you alright," Ryan asked his wife as he and the rest of their family took their seats. It was the premiere of the couple's first major Broadway production and Kelsi was beyond nervous.

"What if they hate it," she asked her husband.

Ryan smiled encouragingly, "don't worry about it," he replied as he squeezed his wife's hand reinsurradly . "They'll love it, because your work is amazing. And even if they don't like it," he added. "You still have my support."

Kelsi smiled back at him. "And you'll always have mine too," she replied as the lights of the theatre dimmed and the opening sequence of "East High" began.


	20. Famous

Famous

A/N-Happy Birthday to me! Also this is the last one of this set of drabbles; I may or may not do the other 20 promts.

It had been two years since the success of "East High," and life for the Evans family has changed. While welcomed at first the two soon discovered that fame wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Although the couple still wished for the normality they once had; they continued to be active members of the Broadway community.

Tonight performance was especially important to them as they were heading up to the local theatre. It was their oldest daughter's first performance, and the two couldn't be any happier.

A/N-Thanks again to all who read my drabbles; I hope you enjoyed them. And if you haven't already done, please feel free to review. I'll appreciate the feedback


End file.
